


American Gothic

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fine Art! [8]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Americana, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Art, Iowa, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Steve and Bucky stand in for the iconic farmer and his daughter in this painting by American artist Grant Wood.One of the most famous works of art of the 20th century, American Gothic elevated the relatively unknown Wood to instant celebrity status when it first debuted at the Art Institute of Chicago in 1930."Bucky, look at us...we're CAPTAIN American Gothic!"😜
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fine Art! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878451
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	American Gothic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50342986386/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
